the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fraud
"The Fraud" is the eleventh episode of Season 3 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the eighty-seventh episode overall. Synopsis Gumball and Darwin discover that Principal Brown's diploma is a fake. Plot The episode starts with Principal Brown asking Gumball and Darwin why they are not wearing clothes. They explain to him that Richard damaged their clothes and they had to improvise by painting their bodies. While Principal Brown is reprimanding them for what they have done, Gumball starts looking at Principal Brown's diploma on the wall which attributes him the title of Principal of Elmore Junior High. By analyzing it cautiously, Gumball finds out it is fake, meaning that Principal Brown is not a legitimized school principal. Gumball and Darwin, however, promise him that they will not denounce him. Nervous about the shameful truth which Gumball and Darwin have just discovered, Principal Brown misinterprets their message and assumes they are trying to manipulate him, by using their recent discovery as "blackmail." They decide to leave, feeling that he did not understand the message they were trying to send. Before leaving the office, Principal Brown takes them inside again, where he suggests providing them special treatment if they do not denounce him. Gumball refuses his offer, and they leave again. Later while eating lunch, Gumball and Darwin see Principal Brown has become a stereotyped "cool boy" to gain their trust. To calm Principal Brown, Gumball and Darwin decide to organize a camping trip (inside their house) and invite him. He does not integrate as easily as they assumed and he jumps out the window, falling on a dumpster. The next day, Gumball and Darwin are talking when Principal Brown interjects their conversation and tries to manipulate them by humiliating them. Gumball and Darwin point out that, although the picture he wishes to use is humiliating, they have already felt shame so many times in their life that they are unable to feel it now. Principal Brown sadly leaves. Later, Principal Brown tells Gumball and Darwin to come to his office again. There, he explains that he has been acting crazy. He also tells the boys that he has lost his glasses and asks for their help to find them. He tells them to inspect his safe to check if they are inside it. Gumball manages to identify his plan by realizing Principal Brown is trying to trap them inside the safe so they will not tell anybody the truth. Gumball then emphasizes that if Principal Brown gets obsessed about that, school will start collapsing. However, Principal Brown, who is neurotic, does not understand his simple message and thus he assumes Gumball is trying to manipulate him again. On an impulse, he decides to blow up the entire school. Gumball and Darwin realize everybody is in danger, and they decide they must stop Principal Brown. He warns everybody that the school will blow up. The students that hear his message run away while he reaches the school boiler and programs it so it can provoke an explosion that will destroy the entire school. Gumball, Darwin, Miss Simian, Mr. Small, Rocky and Coach show up. Gumball begs him not to blow up the school and asks him to reveal the truth. Principal Brown then admits he is not a real principal, and in order to reassure him, the other adults decide to confess something about themselves as well. Principal Brown then decides to stop his plan, but the school blows up anyway. He reveals it was his failure in math that kept him from getting his diploma, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Principal Brown Minor Characters *Richard (flashback) *Rocky *Mr. Small *Miss Simian *Coach *Tobias *Carmen *Eggheads *Penny *Sarah *Leslie *Gary *8-Bit Dog *Nicole (mentioned) Trivia *The episode was originally titled "The Phoney." *This episode reveals 4 secrets: **Principal Brown's diploma is a fake. **Miss Simian faked her age for the job. **Mr. Small is not a United States citizen. **Coach can't say she's never lied on her résumé. *Principal Brown breaks the fourth wall in this episode when he points out that Gumball and Darwin's privates are pixelated. *Gumball and Darwin used to wear punk clothes, as shown by the photo. *When Gumball's head is put back together he begins speaking Danish. When translated, he says "I think there is something that is completely wrong." *Darwin uses the Seven Pressure Point Heart Disintegrating Move on Rocky despite this episode preceding "The Move" in broadcast order. *Principal Brown breaks the fourth wall by winking at the camera. **Gumball also breaks the fourth wall when we looks at the camera. *Music from "The Quest," "The Fan," and "The Puppy" is reused in this episode. *This is Richard Overall's favorite episode of Season 3. *Coach says she lied in her résumé, possibly hinting that she's not an athlete. Continuity *This is the third time Gumball's butt is seen uncensored. The first two were in "The Wand," and "The Fight." *This is the fourth time Darwin's bare feet are censored. *This is the second time Principal Brown's hair is on fire. The first time was in "The Sock." Cultural References *The briefcase of confiscated items may be a reference to the movie Pulp Fiction, where the contents of a suitcase are never shown, but a bright light is emitted every time it is opened. *Mr. Small imitates the Chinese protestor "Tank Man" while trying to detain Principal Brown. **Principal Brown also leaves tank tracks on the floor as he crushes Mr. Small. *In the cafeteria, Principal Brown says the words "tweet," "hashtag," and "selfie," which are references to Twitter and Instagram. Goofs/Errors *At some point during the episode, Gumball is shown still wearing his fake clothes, but he is not censored with the pixelated censor bar. *Principal Brown says the wall he knocked through was drywall, but what we can see of it is clearly brick. *Principal Brown's diploma is painted onto the wall in this episode, whereas in all of its appearances before, it is a real diploma. *In the cafeteria, Principal Brown's face gets imprinted on a metal tray. When the tray is seen from the other side, the image of the imprint stays the same though it should be mirrored. *Principal Brown leaves a $100 bill sticking out of Gumball's locker, but Gumball says it is $20. es:El Farsante Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes